Hod
Training Team|layer = Asiyah|color = Orange|missions = I Want To Help Unwanted Kindness I Want To Be A Good Person Test training}} "Well, I am not perfect, but I won't disappoint you!" - Hod Hod is one of the Sefirot that works for the Facility in the upper layer, Asiyah, and is the head of the Training Team. She has long brown hair which she accessorizes with two hair clips, and has a cowlick as well. Her eyes are blue, and she wears a black business suit with an orange tie and an orange armband with the first letter of her name, "H", on it. The color associated with her text boxes is orange. Hod's missions focus on promoting and dispatching employees or suppressing abnormalities. Personality Hod seems endlessly helpful and cheerful. She cares deeply about her employees, even offering counseling for them to keep them sane. She is somewhat unsure of herself and responds well to validation from others. She wants to be acknowledged as a good Sephirah. Story When the manager first meets Hod, she greets them and then asks them if whether or not they are angry. She then introduces herself and explains the purpose of the Training Team, which is to reduce the numbers of accidents and transfers. She tells X that she is trying out new programs lately, but she is unsure if they will work. She begins explaining how the company is very demanding and how employees lose sanity frequently. An employee named Tiffany then knocks on the door and thanks Hod for her help, saying she saved her life. Hod encourages Tiffany and then says to X that her program is really working and that she wants to help as many people as possible. After completing Hod's first mission, Angela confronts Hod about her counseling program and orders her to stop. Hod is confused, so Angela informs her that Tiffany became an Enkephalin addict. Angela criticizes Hod for prescribing the addictive substance to employees and for giving it to Netzach as well. Angela finishes the conversation by advising Hod to keep her distance from others, especially unstable employees. After completing the second mission, Netzach is seen talking with Hod. He asks her for help because Angela knows that he has Enkephalin. Two employees are heard talking about another employee, Eugene, who was apparently forced into the counseling program. Hod asks Netzach to give her some of the Enkephalin. Hod later asks X why everyone hates her, saying that she is trying her best and that she cares about her employees' well-being. After completing the third mission, we see Hod lost in her thoughts. The voices of employees in her head are calling her a liar and accusing her of helping people only to boost her own ego, but Hod insists to herself that she wants to be a good person. Relationships X (the Player) Hod is gentle and friendly in front the manager, trying to help in every situation possible, as well sharing thoughts about how to help and her programs in the Training Team, but also more about her own deep feelings and how the other employees and Sephirah treat her. Angela Angela is strict with Hod, with she reacting intimidated and worried when Angela criticize her work and how her attempts to help aren't actually worthy. Netzach Netzach and Hod have a more calm relationship, with Hod being the Sephirah who prescribed and gave Enkephalin to him. Netzach often requests her help in some cases, being because of Angela or to get more Enkephalin; Hod will try to help him but she still question her own actions. Yesod Hod tries to help Yesod when his department suffer a disaster, but he doesn't accept her emotional behavior and send her back to her department. Gebura The suppression reports sent from the Disciplinary Team go to the Training Team, which often make that Hod and Gebura talk to each other. Hod acts kindly to Gebura and try to offer a more 'reasonable' way to reduce casualties instead direct attacks. Gebura acts more soft with her but she actually thinks that she is weak. Other Sefirot and Employees Hod is friendly to the rest of Sephirah and employee, offering help when needed and counseling to the employees in nice way, even when they despise the programs and her, with just a few accepting her help, but only to take advantage from prescriptions of Enkephalin. One of the few Sephirah who seems to be kind to her and doesn't want anything in return is Chesed. Meltdown Trivia * On the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, Hod (meaning "splendor") is the eighth Sephirah. It represents God's kindness given to the world through hardships. It is also associated with the power of prophecy. Category:Characters Category:Sephirah